True Love
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: BRAKK! ”Ughh...SIAL..cewek itu....” umpat Sasuke dengan tangan meninju pohon di depannya dengan sangat keras melihat pemandangan yang baru saja di lihatnya. Love triangle antara SasuxFemNaruxGaa AU, OOC mungkin, gaje, just read to find out!


**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Rate:T**

**Summary:BRAKK!!**

"**Ughh...SIAL..cewek itu...." umpat Sasuke dengan tangan meninju pohon di depannya dengan sangat keras melihat pemandangan yang baru saja di lihatnya.**

**Love triangle antara SasuxFemNaruxGaa**

**Warning:AU, OOC mungkin, gaje, just read to find out!!!**

Hai…hai…hai…

Sayuri-chan kembali lagi nih…

Saia kali ini buat lagi yang SasuGaaNaru karena asli saia suka banget SasuGaaNaru...

Fic ini saia buat berdasarkan bantuan dari Sanji Yagami, Chiba Asuka dan Nae Rossi..

*membungkuk ala Sena*

Arigatou Sanji-kun, Chibi-chan and Nae-chan...

**~True Love~**

Sasuke duduk di rerumputan di halaman sekolahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah buku berjudul 'Man Who Fell In Love With Hell', tapi ia sama sekali tidak membacanya. Matanya terpaku pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdua di tepi lapangan. Salah satunya adalah sahabatnya, Gaara dan satunya adalah seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru yang sedang tertawa-tawa di sebelah Gaara. Gaara yang memang tidak pernah tersenyum, hanya menanggapi cewek itu dengan anggukan-anggukan kecil.

_Siapa cewek itu?_

* * *

_**Di kelas**_

_Kenapa sih orang-orang bodoh itu berisik?_ Batin Sasuke sebal. Ia masih membaca bukunya yang tadi, tapi gara-gara keadaan sekitarnya sangat berisik, ia kehilangan _mood._ Akhirnya ia malah mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ino dan Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa kau sudah lihat murid baru itu?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Siapa? Yang mana?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Itu… cewek, namanya Naruto Uzumaki kalau tidak salah," jawab Ino.

Sasuke meletakkan bukunya. _Jangan-jangan cewek yang tadi kulihat bersama Gaara?_

"Yang rambutnya pirang itu bukan? Mencolok banget…" gumam Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya! Yang itu! Menurutmu gimana?" tanya Ino.

_Yare-yare…kenapa cewek-cewek selalu peduli dengan hal-hal macam itu? Membuang-buang waktu. _

"Jelas lebih cantik dan seksi kita dong." Sakura membanggakan dirinya.

_Apa-apaan cewek itu!!_

"Eh… tahu tidak, dia sekelas sama kita lho," kata Ino, terselip nada tidak suka dalam suaranya.

"Apa?!! Dia sekelas sama kita? Jangan-jangan dia mau merebut Sasuke-kun?" seru Sakura sebal.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Dia butuh ketenangan, bukan keributan yang isinya membicarakan tentang seorang cewek yang dikhawatirkan akan membuatnya terpesona. Ia bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dan kemudian keluar dari kelasnya.

"Cih…" ucap Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu kelas, dia berpapasan dengan cewek pirang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Sasuke," sapa Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, ia melirik cewek pirang yang ada di samping Gaara.

"Hai! Aku Naruto! Salam kenal!" sapa cewek itu ceria dan bersemangat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke. Ia memandang Gaara, beralih ke Naruto dan tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah pergi.

Ketika sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor…

"Sasuke bisa ikut aku ke ruang guru sebentar?" Kata seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang merupakan salah satu guru di Konoha's High School.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" orang yang ditanya hanya diam saja kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke ruang guru.

* * *

_**Di ruang guru Konoha High School**_

"Sasuke, kamu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Oxford University di Inggris. Bagaimana, kamu menerimanya?" tanya laki-laki berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi mukanya.

Sasuke sangat kaget mendengarnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di tanyakan oleh laki-laki yang bernama Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan wali kelasnya tersebut.

"_Oxford? Inggris?_" Sasuke bigung akan menjawab apa pada gurunya itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin pergi ke Oxford. Oxford adalah impian semua anak kelas 3 SMA seperti Sasuke tapi batinnya bergejolak. "_Kalau aku menyetujui beasiswa itu maka aku akan kehilangan orang yang ku cintai untuk selamanya_."

Gurunya yang mengerti akan kebimbangan Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara " Pikirkanlah dulu matang-matang Sasuke, karena apabila kamu sudah membuat satu keputusan maka itu tidak akan pernah bisa dirubah kembali,"

"Kalau kamu sudah tahu jawabannya silahkan temui aku di ruang guru. Pergilah." Kakashi mengusir Sasuke dengan halus.

"Arigatou sensei." ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

***

_**Keesokan Harinya...**_

_BRAK!!!_

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas menoleh ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan wajah sangar dan luar biasa dingin memasuki kelas. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di sakunya menuju ke tempat duduknya di dalam kelas, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya-tanya yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia menggabrukkan tasnya di atas meja, duduk dan memandang keluar jendela dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Kiba, memandang Sasuke bingung. Sasuke terkenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi emosional begini?

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka lagi, kali ini Gaara yang masuk. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menyusul Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya cowok emo itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika Gaara duduk.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Gaara tidak menjawabnya, ia sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"Hoahm," terdengar suara dari sebelah Kiba, membuat Kiba menoleh. Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya menguap lebar. "Kau tidak sadar ya?" tanyanya mengantuk, kedua matanya masih terpejam. "Dia kan begitu sejak cewek yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu datang ke sekolah ini minggu lalu." Shikamaru menguap lagi, membalikkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan tidurmya yang tertunda tadi.

Kiba mengelus dagunya. "Hm, benar juga ya…" Kiba akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang sangar.

_**Saat jam istirahat**_

"Gaara-kun!!!" panggil seseorang dari pintu kelas dengan semangat masa mudanya, membuat Lee yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sakura berlinang air mata bahagia.

Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dan melambai ke arahnya. Gaara merasakan tatapan sinis Sasuke sesaat sebelum cowok emo itu bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kelas sambil menggerutu.

Ketika Sasuke sampai di ambang pintu, "Cih," lontarnya kepada Naruto, dan berlalu pergi. Naruto membeku di depan pintu, bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. _Perasaan aku nggak punya salah apa-apa deh, kenapa dia bersikap begitu?? _Batin Naruto bingung, menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang ketika ia berbelok di koridor.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara ketika ia sudah berada di samping Naruto. Naruto segera berpaling kepada cowok berambut merah yang sudah sejak kemarin disukainya itu. Ia langsung menggamit tangan Gaara dan menariknya pelan, "Temani aku ke taman ya?" pintanya, disertai senyuman khas-nya. Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah," ia menyanggupi.

Sasuke yang sudah sangat sebal memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar untuk melepas penat di taman belakang sekolah. Tanpa dia sadari ternyata Gaara dan Naruto juga sedang menuju ke tempat yang sama dengannya.

_**Di Taman Sekolah **_

Sasuke tidur terlentang menatap langit biru di atas rerumputan hijau di taman belakang sekolahnya, tangannya mengepal erat. Napasnya memburu. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ipod kesayangannya, kemudian menyetelnya keras-keras, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi mendengarkan 'Chiisana Tenohira' yang mengalun di telinganya. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran yang sedari tadi bersarang di otaknya. Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan apa hubungan cewek itu dengan Gaara.

Ia juga terus memikirkan bagaimana dengan beasiswa yang sudah ia dapatkan dengan susah payah itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang datangnya tidak akan dua kali itu. Tapi ia takut, bahkan sangat takut untuk meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia cintainya untuk selamanya. Ia mematikan ipod kesayangannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Sasuke berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasnya. Saat melewati perbatasan antara taman sekolah dengan gedung sekolah tepatnya di belakang sebuah pohon Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya untuk selamanya. Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan yang pernah ada dalam hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Naruto terus menarik lengan Gaara untuk mengikutinya ke taman sekolah. Gaara yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto hanya menurut dan berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"_Kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu terburu-buru?"_

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di taman sekolah tepatnya di belakang sebuah pohon yang amat sangat besar yang mungkin akan dapat menutupi sesuatu yang mereka lakukan di belakangnya, Naruto berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap Gaara. Gaara yang tidak siap menjadi sangat kaget dengan sikap Naruto baru saja.

Gaara yang kaget dengan berhentinya Naruto berjalan dan berbalik secara mendadak membuatnya terlambat mengerem. Tanpa dia sadari akibat keterlambatannya mengerem mendadak membuat bibirnya bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir Naruto. Gaara yang sangat luar biasa kaget berusaha untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto tapi ternyata yang dilakukan Naruto justru hal yang sebaliknya. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara yang membuat Gaara tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan karena genggaman Naruto yang kuat melainkan untuk menjaga perasaan Naruto agar tidak terluka apabila ia melepaskannya secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat mengamati atau lebih tepatnya melihat kegiatan yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan. Orang itu, Sasuke Uchiha terlihat sangat kaget melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

_BRAKK!!_

"Ughh...SIAL..cewek itu...." umpat Sasuke dengan tangan meninju pohon di depannya dengan sangat keras melihat pemandangan yang baru saja di lihatnya.

Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan itu kemudian berbalik dan berlari kencang menuju ke atap sekolah untuk menyendiri.

Gaara mencoba untuk menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Tapi ternyata gagal. Gaara sama sekali tidak menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Setelah kurang lebih 5 detik genggaman tangan Naruto mulai melonggar yang membuat Gaara dapat melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan dan ciuman Naruto secara perlahan.

Gaara melepaskan Naruto perlahan-lahan.

"Gaara-kun...." Ucap Naruto dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melakukannya denganmu." Gaara menunduk mengatur jalan pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Gaara-kun." Ucap Naruto sekarang sudah mulai terisak.

"Maaf, tapi saat aku melakukannya denganmu tadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkanmu. Tapi aku malah memikirkan orang lain." Gaara menjelaskan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto agar tidak lagi membuat Naruto berharap.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kamu menyukai orang lain?" Naruto semakin terisak.

"Ya, aku menyukai orang lain. Orang yang sudah lama ada dalam hidupku." Gaara menjelaskan dengan tegas.

Naruto yang tidak kuat mendengar penjelasan dari Garra kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Gaara yang merasa bersalah pada Naruto kemudian berusaha menyusul cewek itu. Tapi gagal Naruto sudah pergi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Gaara.

"_Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi harus ku akui kalau selama ini ada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai_." gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju atap sekolah tempatnya biasa menyendiri.

_**Di Atap Sekolah…**_

Sasuke yang sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan paling buruk yang pernah di lihatnya memutuskan untuk menyendiri di atap sekolahnya. Sasuke duduk dengan kedua kaki di tekuk di depan dada dengan kedua tangan mengikat kakinya agar tetap pada posisinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Napasnya memburu. Lagi-lagi ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ipod kesayangannya. Tapi sebelum sempat ia mengeluarkan ipod kesayangannya, Sasuke mendengar pintu di belakangnya yang menjadi penghubung antara ruang atas tanpa atap tempatnya duduk dan ruang atas beratap di buka dengan keras.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian terlihat seorang cowok berambut merah dengan kulit teramat sangat pucat seperti Sasuke dan dengan maskara tebal di alisnya masuk atau lebih tepatnya keluar dari pintu itu. Sasuke sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"_Gaara?"_

Tidak hanya Sasuke, ternyata cowok yang baru saja masuk tadi juga terlihat sangat kaget melihat Sasuke berada di sana.

"_Sasuke?"_

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya pada Gaara yang sekarang berada di atap sekolah sama dengannya atau lebih tepatnya di depannya.

"Sasuke? Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri." ucap Gaara jujur yang membuat Sasuke sangat kaget.

"Waktu untuk menyendiri? Bukankah tadi kamu sedang bersenang-senang dengan cewek itu." ucap Sasuke keceplosan yang dengan sukses membuat Gaara terlonjak kaget. Seketika wajah Sasuke merah padam setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan.

"Cewek? Jadi kamu melihatnya?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Iya, kamu menyukainya kan? Jujurlah pada perasaanmu! Kejarlah dia sebelum terlambat. Kamu tidak boleh menyakitinya." Sasuke yang sudah merasa sangat malu semakin meledak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kurasa aku sudah jujur pada perasaanku. Memangnya kenapa?" ...

"Aku tahu kamu belum jujur pada perasaanmu, Gaara." ...

"Memang kau tahu apa tentangku?" Gaara semakin bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu semua tentang kamu!! Aku tahu makanan yang kamu sukai, pelajaran yang kamu benci, olah raga yang kamu sukai. Aku tahu semua tentang kamu!!!" Sasuke semakin meledak.

"Tapi kamu tidak tahu siapa yang aku sukai, Sasuke." Gaara makin lama makin meledak juga.

"Memang siapa yang kamu sukai?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Dia orang yang selama ini selalu ada di dekatku."

"Siapa??" Sasuke makin penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ...

"Katakan padaku, sekarang!" ...

"Aku tidak mau." ...

"Siapa?" ...

"Tidak mau." ...

"SIAPA" suara Sasuke semakin keras.

"TIDAK MAU." suara Gaara juga tidak kalah keras.

"Aku bilang siapa?" ...

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Gaara bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa karena kamu tidak percaya padaku?" ...

"Bukan begitu." ...

"Kalau begitu siapa?"..

"Tidak mau." ...

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak percaya padaku. Mulai sekarang jangan berdekatan lagi denganku. Karena aku akan segera ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolahku." ucapan Sasuke baru saja membuat Gaara terlonjak kaget.

"Tunggu, Sasuke." Gaara dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu menyukai orang lain?" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Gaara, tapi nihil genggaman tangan Gaara jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Karena..."

"Karena orang yang aku sukai itu kamu." wajah Sasuke seketika merah padam. Wajah Gaara juga tidak kalah dengan wajah Sasuke yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Perlahan Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dari Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke berbalik arah menatap Gaara kemudian maju beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya jarak antara wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"Katakan sekali lagi." pinta Sasuke lembut pada Gaara.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa itu belum cukup?" Gaara mulai merasa malu.

"Tidak itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Gaara." tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke meraih dagu Gaara untuk memperdekat jarak antara mereka. Gaara bisa mencium aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

_**Gaara POV**_

Kepalaku berputar-putar saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Bibir Sasuke terus menempel di bibirku, dingin, dan lembut. Sampai aku merangkulkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dan membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam ciumannya. Sasuke mendorong tubuhku sehingga tubuhku mengenai sesuatu yang keras di belakangku, tembok sekolahanku. Suasana sekolah yang sepi karena tidak terasa hari sudah sangat malam mendukungnya untuk berbuat seperti ini padaku. Sebelah tangannya memegang belakang kepalaku agar aku tidak terlepas dari ciumannya. Dan sebelah tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam celana panjang sekolahku dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

~FIN~

GILA….saia sudah gila…GILA…

Huh… jujur ini baru pertama kalinya saia buat yang beginian.....[-.-']

Ini hanya pelampiasan saia karena bingung membuat I will Always Love you ama My Love yang udah lama nggak kelar-kelar.....T_T

Makin ga' mutu aja.....T_T

Saia emang orang nggak mutu...T_T

Dari awal saia niatnya mau buat yang T tapi ke akhir kok malah jadi gini??

Sebenarnya saia mau kasih rated M tapi berhubung bahasa saia kurang bagus atau lebih tepatnya tidak bagus maka tidak jadi saia ganti…..

Minasan, sebenarnya saia jadi begini itu karena terkontaminasi dari Chiba Asuka *di tendang*

Semoga Nae tidak terkontaminasi seperti saia *di tendang lagi*

Tapi jangan lupa tetep review ya, ya, ya, ya

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.

.

.

.

LHOOOOOOoooooo.......................

Arigatou minasan…….


End file.
